


Operation: Shocked Pharaoh

by WavesOver



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fuffy, M/M, Misunderstandings near the end, Yugi has a potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: Yugi and friends are in the final phrase of their plan to throw the Pharaoh a surprise birthday part. Now all Yugi needs to do is keep Atem from finding out about the party while the others are setting it up.





	Operation: Shocked Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animeangelriku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/gifts).



O.K., O.K., O.K., let’s just go through the plan one more time, me. It’s not like you’re setting up a surprise birthday party for the love of your life, one that is his first party in thousands of years. The god on earth who could have anyone in the world, including movie star and CEOs, and somehow settled for me. It’s not like he hasn’t found most things that you try to hid from him, INCLUDING YOUR PORN COLLECTION! (rest in peace, Miki and the Seven Baras….) And its not like he’s going to break up with you for it. Shit, he needs to stop thinking about that and focus on the plan. Deep breaths, and….

Step 1: Find out when Atem was born AND translate it into the Gregorian calendar. (Ishizu and Grandpa helped a lot.)

Step 2: Tell friends of the plan.

Step 3: Figure out the menu, decorations, who to invite, how to arrange things, get the cake ready, keep people from telling (He had to stop Jou more times than he could count).

Step 4: Get a gift for him, one that is NOT related to duel monsters. (Yes, both he and Atem love the game, but not to Kaiba levels.)

Step 5: Take Atem out of the house (Burger World & card shopping) while everyone else puts everything in place.

Step 6: Bring Atem home and enjoy the results of his works.

“Aibou, are you ready to leave?”

He looks into his boyfriend’s lovely ruby, drinking in his smiling form, and hope he doesn’t mess everything up.

“Sure!”

***

They weren’t even five blocks from the shop when he got a call. The first call.

*Ring*

“Hm, oh, it’s Jou, go on ahead. It’s probably just homework.”

Atem smirks, “Really must be despite to be asking _you_ of all people.”

“Yeah, yeah, just save me a seat, O.K.?”

He ran ahead, shacking his toned tush all the way there.

“What is it Jou?”

“Hey Yug’, do yah have any idea where the key is? Gramps left to get the cake but he seems to have, yah know, locked the door. Don’t worry, we could get this done in no time flat, but Ishizu gift looks like it weights a ton, and Kaiba’s complaining like a rich snob… Yes, yah are, asshole! No, we are not breaking the shops door… Well, you can shove it up your bleached assho… Never mind, Bakura’s picked the lock. See yah when yah get back.”  

… Is this a sign for how the rest of the day is going to be like?

***

Apparently it was, because after they just got seated his phone brought up another problem.

*Ding*

#Yugi, it’s Honda. Call me ASAP. #

Atem looked at him as he went outside for the call.

“What’s up?”

“How many of those falafels are there suppose to be?”

“About thirty, why?”

Well it seems like the black hole here got to it at some point, ‘cause there are only three left…No, you do not get a pass on this. Well, you shouldn’t have eaten **most of them before the party even started!** Anyway, do you know a good place to get some more? Jou paying, of course. (he faintly heard Jou yell in protest in the back ground.)”

 “… There’s an Arabic shop that sells some three blocks down on Shogi Avenue. Can you also pick up some sweets there as well? I’ll pay you back afterwards.”

“Thanks, but I’ll just say it’s a gift for the birthday boy. Well, See ya.”

He came back inside to Atem with their order, a milkshake… and two straws.

***

He’s _pretty_ sure some deity was messing with him after Mai, Miho, _and_ Mako almost spoiled everything by telling him about the party while they were walking to the shop on Mandela Street. (he _might_ have gone too far when he elbowed Mako so hard that he fell.) And as soon as they stepped into the shop, he heard it. The dreaded sound.

*Ring*

They looked each other in the eye as Yugi slowly left, the dreaded sound chiming in, demanding to be picked up. He looked at the ID, dreading who would be calling **now**.

“Oh, Yugi, I was just wondering how you wanted the living room to be decorated?”

Thank god, it’s just Ryou. He thought it would be Anzu about arson by Bakura.

“Anything is fine as long as the sign can be seen.”

“Thank you I just wanted to be- **Bakura, move away from the buffet**! - sure. I wanted it to be- **Stop it! I see the poison there! ... No, I don’t care that it’s nonlethal! No poisoning the food!** \- per- **NO! -** ect. Well, I’ll see you at the- **Bakura! If you move one more food to that table, I will tie you up and gag you! I mean it! -** party.”

…He looked at the phone, worried what will await him there.

“Aibou,” Atem said as he left the shop, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just peachy.”

In hell.

***

He finally saw the house after they paid for their cards and started running towards it, only being stopped by Atem who was looking a bit weird.

“Yugi.”

“Hm?”

“I know.”

Crap.

“And I hope that you’re happy,” he said in a sorrowful tone.

… What?

“I mean, I should have expected it. You have been acting strange these past few weeks. You always seemed distracted. Everyone probably knew before me. I just hope that we can still be friends.”

“…What are you talking about?”

Atem looked back at him, sadness and confusion emitting from him.

“You’re breaking-up with me, right?”

“ **NO, WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO DO THAT! IF ANYTHING, YOU’D LEAVE ME FOR SOMEONE AS AMAZING AS YOU!** ”

“Me, Amazing! Ha, you’re the one who lights up the room with your smile! You’re the one who manages to befriend even the worst of men! You’re the one who saved me from an eternity in the shadows! You’re the one who- “

“You do that too! You saved the world, several times over and at the cost off your own life and afterlife! You destroyed the asshat Kaiba and helped him become a better person! You, without any memories, saved and repaired other and made me stronger! So, don’t you dare think that I would want you out of my life. It’s only half as good as it is now due to you being there.”

“Really?”

He felt a grin form on his face as he nodded.

They moved towards the house, opened the door and…

“ ** _SURPRISE_**!”

the whole group yelled, except Kaiba, who seemed to be muttering it, and Bakura, who is screaming curses into his gag. (Ryou is going to replace that gag later.)

Crap, he forgot about the party with the mini-drama-bomb that happened outside.

He looks back at Atem and sees tears pouring from his face.

“Shit, are you O.K.?” Jou hollered.

“No, no, no, it... it just I’m just so touched that about everything. Thank you, thank you so much,” he gets though between his sobbing, with a joy shining from his face.

He then got a kiss for the ages from Atem.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a review about what you think, questions you have, and thinks that I could improve on in future works. I hope that you have a nice day.


End file.
